


Scars

by wanderer765



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Emotional, Fluff, Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 13:15:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6052936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderer765/pseuds/wanderer765
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He traced a scar on her bare hip...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scars

They laid in a fog of bliss, breathing heavily as they both recovered. Iris was on her back, one arm over her head, the other holding her heart. Her eyes were closed as she smiled to herself. Barry was on his side, staring at her. He tried his hardest not to be creepy but at this point in time, he really didn't care. He was in heaven. For him it wasn't just about the act, it was about finally being as close to her as is humanly possible. Being one with the woman he loved, making her feel good, taking her breath away. Being attentive and passionate and so very, very in love. 

He traced a scar on her bare hip, startling her. 

"Bear, what are you doing?"

"First grade...You were climbing up the slide to get away from that kid Jessie during a game of tag. You tripped on your shoelace and fell over the side, landing on that stick. You kept insisting you were fine despite the amount of blood, remember?"

She bit her lip and kept her eyes on him as he slid his hand up her side and made his way to her elbow.

"Sixth grade. We were racing our bikes down the road. You were so set on beating me...which was not a hard task. You were such a speed demon on that thing. Sure enough you hit that stupid pothole as you looked back to stick your tongue at me and went flying. I proceeded to pass out when I finally caught up to you, some help I was."

They both giggled. 

"It's a wonder you became a CSI. You've seen far worse now, that's for sure!"

"Well I don't think it was so much about the blood, or road burn, or even the skin dangling off your elbow..."

"Gross." she interjected.

"...as much as it was about the fact that it was you. I think seeing you hurt so badly was too much for me."

The hand that rested on her head made its way over to him and she played with his hair.

"You're so cute Barry." 

He locked eyes with her and gave her a sweet smile. His eyes moved downward and his smile quickly faded. She followed his eyes to see what he was staring at. His hand lifted and lightly touched the newest addition to her collection. He breathed out a sigh and turned on his back. 

The room grew quiet. Iris turned on her side and laid her head on his chest. 

"Barry?"

Nothing. 

"Bear?...I wish you weren't thinking what I know you're thinking right now. It wasn't your fault, ok?"

"I hate that I wasn't fast enough. I hate that I had to stand there and watch it happen. If it had been just..." 

She lifted her head to look at him, his eyes closed as he shook his head.

"It kills me to think of what could've happened. If I'm one day not fast enough to save you...Iris it'll ruin me. What good am I if I can't protect you? You're the only thing that matters to me."

"Don't. Don't think things like that and don't speak things like that you hear me Barry Allen? You put too much pressure on yourself. The fact that you would try your hardest is enough for me and I know it'll never come to that. I'm not going anywhere. I'm going to die an old lady sleeping beside my awesome, hero of a husband after we've lived a long and wonderful life together."

He looked down at her.

"Husband?..."

"As if that comes as a surprise to you?" she teased him as her fingers drew lines on his chest. 

"Now how about we stop with all these depressing thoughts and you show me some more of your fancy tricks? I want to reap some of the benefits of your powers...Flash."

He quickly got on all fours and hovered over her as his body slowly started to vibrate.

"Are you sure you're ready Miss West?"

**Author's Note:**

> I'm terrified to write actual sexy times...lol...but I tried to add a little somethin' somethin' into this one :) Hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading!


End file.
